


The Magician's Duel

by HaseUnseen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaseUnseen/pseuds/HaseUnseen
Summary: Kisa in the Tournament of Elements hoping to test and grow in her magical prowess and capabilities to battle a threat to her school of magic mastery. But the threat is looking for Kisa and in fighting warriors stronger than she and the host of the tournament's right-hand magician it's hot on her heels





	The Magician's Duel

Kisa leaned against one of the redwood pillars in the forum. She glanced silently around the room at the other fighters, some would be easy others would prove a challenge but coming from Briddlecomb Academy she wasn’t worried. She looked over at the infamous Ninja, known all the land over but took a step back into the dark seeing Garmadon looking around. Didn’t need the main event spoiled before the ball got rolling. Kisa’s attention was drawn by the appearance of the Kabuki, she never trusted them she had learned better and had the scar to prove it. “Miss Kisa? If you’d follow me” a voice behind her said in a sickly-sweet tone, she jumped and started to perform a battle spell before she realized it was one of this Chen’s jesters. Kisa cleared her throat and gave her a nod, she was left in a room that resembled her room at the academy. She looked around but paused in the middle of the room. A perfect match if not for the sorry lack of wards but she would quickly remedy that. She sat down on her bed out of breath, two hours later her traps and wards were set and from the announcement. . .just in time. Four silhouettes stood outside her door, Kisa growled and flopped down on her bed “Boys you know it’s very rude to hang around a lady’s room! Especially uninvited by the lady!” Kisa shouted hoping to drive them off but with the rattling of the door they didn’t get the hint. “Your mistake” she said gently and stood up, she stretched a bit and yawned. A small disco ball rolled out from the door, the fighters looked at it curiously before music began to blare and with no control over themselves danced off and away. Kisa laughed as she watched her diversion work “Right, that’s them taken care of, but if I’m going to pull off any real spell work I’m going to need a bit of a recharge” she said walking over to the in-room fridge and smiled at finding it full of what she would need to replenish her magic. 

Ten broken, missing or mutated bones of unfortunate attackers later she stood proudly with one of this Chen’s silly Jade Blades. She stood tall and proud with her prize sure but her eyes were on the other magician. Oh how she would love to fight that one, a real duel in her eyes, a fight with meat on the bone and not these boys with over-inflated egos! Clouse matched her gaze but with a darker intent than a fight. He could see it in her eyes even smell it off of her! She had intense power, it bled off her, and she knew it. Both of their thoughts were interrupted by Chen’s voice excitedly rambling about their success in the first challenge. . .and Garmadon in a right riot over Kisa being there and not behind the walls of Briddlecomb Academy of Magical Studies. Kisa rolled her eyes and sighed “Sorry, my about my father” she said with a graceful smile “He’s a bit protective of me you know how fathers can be” she said and tossed the blade. It missed Clouse’s head by centimeters “But I’m just as protective of myself.”

 

Later Kisa knew how to work a group of people that was for sure! She could just stroll up to people and a few minutes later it was a full on party, which can be dangerous with magicians, especially when it was Kisa and with her higher powers love to join in on the fun too. But luckily the island wouldn’t be going mad with gods, minor gods, demigods and what have you, no but a certain charm was making them absolutely adore being in her company and in such a tournament like this friends, even charmed friends, were smart to have even if you just wanted some cannon faughter. Kisa smiled and chatted the night away with the other fighters, even those whose arms or legs were in slings or casts. But Kisa wanting to dazzle her audience fixed the breaks much to their cheer and soon aw when a hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her easily away. Kisa for all her power and surprising strength was very thin and fairly light. “Kisa are you mad! You can’t go doing things like that! Especially in front of this lot they aren’t the ninja! You can’t trust them!” Garmadon said shaking her softly by her shoulders “Oh I can’t trust them sure but for now they trust me with the very air they breath” Kisa said with a cunning smirk and a flash of her crimson eyes. Garmadon sighed and rubbed his eyes “What are they teaching you at that school Kisa?” He said crossing his arms “Oh a great manner of things you would probably be foaming at the mouth over” she answered with a shrug of her shoulder. “That doesn’t surprise me, listen I need to keep an eye on the boys so I expect you to be well equipped to keep an eye on yourself Kiki” Garmadon said and shook his finger warningly at Kisa. She gave him a wide smile and crossed her heart “Please this lot is going to need to be well equipped to handle me!” She said and left for her room to find a surprise that she hadn’t seen in quite a long while. 

“Kisa. Major Danger. Keep away from Briddlecomb!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun thing to play and develop the character, this first bit is a little short but the next will hopefully have a bit more.


End file.
